Electroporation is a method by which material can be introduced into cells. A solution containing cells and the material to be introduced are exposed to a brief high intensity electric field. The electric field porates the cells, producing transient pores in their outer membranes, allowing diffusion of the material in the solution into the cells. In one example, DNA plasmids can be introduced into microbial cells by electroporation to transform the microbial cells.